Wrong Place at the Right Time
by anetteo
Summary: Piper is taken by a demon and sent to a parallel world where Patty still is alive and married to Sam.


**Wrong Place at the Right Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody other than the ones you don't know.

Summary: Piper is taken by a demon and sent to a parallel world where Patty still is alive and married to Sam.

* * *

The charmed ones were in the attic trying to protect the book. A demon had suddenly appeared from nowhere and tried to take it.

"Piper, get down!" Phoebe yelled trying to make her way over to Piper. It was too late the demon that had attacked them took Piper along with him and shimmered out.

"Leo!" Paige tried to get a hold of her brother in law, but Leo didn't show. "Phoebe, he's not coming, what do we do now?"

Phoebe looked defeated over at her little sister. "We have to get her back, Paige. I won't and I can't loose Piper."

* * *

"Sorry, master. I couldn't get a hold of the book. Still I got something better." He moved out of the way and revealed Piper lying unconscious on the ground. "I got a charmed one, the oldest one too." He smiled an evil smile.

"You fool. That's not part of the plan."

"Master, this way the power of three is broken. Now it's easier to get to the book." He pleaded.

"You're right. But we have to get her out of our way."

"I'll kill her."

"No, she's not to be killed. We'll have to think of something else. Send her somewhere perhaps."

"Like a parallel world?" He asked.

"Yes, where nobody's going to believe her." With a snap of the fingers, Piper disappeared.

* * *

Leo wandered around in the attic trying to think of a way to get his wife back. "Leo, your making me dizzy. Sit down, please." Phoebe motioned for him to take a seat next to her.

"I can't sense her, Phoebe."

"She's not dead, Leo. Trust me both you and I would have felt it if she was." Phoebe tried to comfort him.

Paige slammed the book shut. "Nothing." She said under her breath.

"We'll find her. Somehow we'll find her." Phoebe walked over to Paige and hugged her.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Piper rubbed her head and stirred from her sleep. "Phoebe?" She called for her sister. She looked around and found herself in her own room, lying in her own bed. 

"Phoebe's not here, she's out." Paige looked up from her magazine.

"What is she doing out? We have a demon to vanquish." Piper tried to sit up in the bed, but she got dizzy and found it best to stop trying.

"Demon? Vanquish? Seriously Piper. You really did hurt your head!" Paige laughed.

"Must have been the demon." Piper thought out loud.

Paige looked at her as if she was crazy. "Come on, stop the demon talk. Mom's gonna get mad if you continue talking like that. You're way too old for imaginary friends."

"Mom? Mom's here?"

"Well, duh. Where else is she supposed to be?"

"In heaven?"

"Right, Piper. Think you need to get some more sleep." Paige gave her thumbs up and nodded her head.

"Don't talk to me like I am a crazy person!" Piper yelled throwing a pillow at Paige.

"Prove me wrong and I'll stop!" Paige yelled back.

Patty walked into the room. "Girls, stop fighting." She picked up the pillow on the way over to the bed and placed it behind Piper's head. "And I told you five times already, Paige, to go to the store and buy something for us all to eat tonight. Your father's coming home later. Now go."

"I'm on my way."

"That's what you've been saying for the last three hours..."

"Fine... I'll go. But don't yell at me for leaving you with the crazy person." Paige said before walking out the door.

"I'm not crazy!" Piper yelled after her.

* * *

"The plan is working, master. They will never believe her."

"Good."

* * *

"Where could be have taken her. I mean other then the underworld?" Paige asked Leo.

Leo shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."

"What if we don't find her. What if she..."

"No, Paige. There is no what if. We will find her. I promise you." Phoebe handed Paige her the keys to her car. "You're gonna be late."

Paige shook her head. "I'm not going on a date, while my big sister is somewhere missing."

"It'll help you to get your mind of things. If we find out anything, I'll call you."

"Ok, but only because your making me."

* * *

Patty sat on the bed next to Piper. "I'm telling you, mom. A demon did this."

"Did what, sweetie?" Patty questioned.

"All of this. I don't belong here. In my world you're dead, so is Sam and Prue." She rubbed her head again.

"Piper... Why would you say that?" Patty frowned.

"Because it's true." Piper looked down.

"I'm here, so is Sam."

"But Prue?" Piper looked back up at her mother.

"Sweetie, Prue's gone. You know that..." Patty took Piper's hand in hers.

A tear rolled down Piper's cheek. "I don't understand why...we're witches...we should have been able to save her."

"We're only human and if I could have saved Prue, I would have. I miss her too, Piper."

"No, we're not only human, we're witches. You, me, Phoebe, Paige, Grams.. everybody." Piper tried to explain.

"Sweetie, I think Paige is right, you should get some sleep." Patty kissed her forehead and started to make her way out of the room.

"But mom. I'm telling you..."

"I'm worried about her, Victor." Patty was on the phone with her ex. She really was worried about Piper. After Prue had died, she had changed, but she never thought it was this bad.

"It's probably nothing, Patty. As you said, she hit her head."

"I don't know. She's acting like it's more than just that. She seems so confused." Patty ran her hand through her hair.

"I'll talk to her if you want. Just don't worry so much."

"I can't help it, Vic. I'm turning into my mother."

Victor laughed on the other end. "Your not."

"I am, anyway, talk to you later. Better go check on her again."

* * *

Piper heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She saw her mother entering the room.

"Feeling better?" Patty asked, and gave Piper a warm smile.

Piper shook her head. "I don't understand what's going on. Where's Leo?"

"Leo?"

"Yes, Leo, my husband. Where is he?"

Patty looked confused over at Piper. "Sweetie, you're not married. Certainly not to anybody named Leo."

"What? You gotta be kidding me? You were even at my wedding!" Piper cried out, throwing her hands up defeated up in the air.

"Hun, I think I would remember my daughter getting married."

"Ok... This must be some kind of a sick joke the elders are playing on us."

"The elders? Sweetie, maybe we should go to the doctor?" Patty had a concerned expression on her face.

Piper found it better to just play along and stop talking about demons and magic. She didn't want them to think she was crazy, she sure wouldn't find her way out of this mess, if she was locked up in some mental institution. "Sorry, mom. I'm just tired. Must have hit my head hard." She tried to laugh it away so her mother would think she had just been kidding.

Patty smiled again, "Must have."

* * *

"What about a parallel world? Does that make sense, Leo?" Phoebe asked her brother in law.

"Might be possible. I mean I can't find her anywhere else."

"Should I check the book?"

"We have checked the book, Phoebe."

"I know... but..." Phoebe sighed.

"There are so many places she could be. I wouldn't know where to start looking."

"We just got to start. Maybe we can find something that will lead us to her. Someone in the underworld might know what's going on." Phoebe looked up at Leo.

"You're right."

"Hey! Stop or I'll kill you!" Phoebe yelled after the warlock running away from her. Leo had taken them both to the underworld, trying find somebody that knew what happened to Piper.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"I want to know where my sister is, and if you don't tell me everything you know... well.. let's just say I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes."

The warlock moved closer towards Phoebe and Leo. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything at all?!"

Phoebe smiled a sheepish smile, "Because nobody messes with Halliwells."

"Tell me where my wife is!" Leo yelled with a voice full of anger.

"I don't know much. All I know is that a charmed one was sent somewhere..."

Phoebe cut him of, "Like a parallel world?"

"Yes, something like that. I think it was a demon named Ravnar." Suddenly another evil being appeared and threw a firebolt at the warlock, making him vanish in a sea of flames.

"Get me home, Leo. We got what we've looked for."

* * *

"Feel better today, Sweetie?" Patty asked her now oldest daughter.

Piper smiled. She missed her mom so much in her world. "Yeah, I'm ok... thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." Patty sent a warm smile back. "I don't think you should go to the club today though. I'd feel better about everything if you just stayed home."

"I won't..." She looked down. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Piper let her eyes lock with Patty's similar brown ones. "You think she's ok?"

"Prue?"

Piper nodded slightly. "I know she's ok. My heart tells me so." Patty pulled Piper into a tight hug. "You just have to believe and hope."

"Death took the wrong one." Piper mumbled, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"What was that, honey?" Patty asked as she stroked Piper's hair.

"Nothing, mom... nothing..."

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Phoebe asked both Paige and Leo.

"I actually think we're getting pretty close." Paige tried to be optimistic and gave them a weak smile. The truth was that she had no idea how close or how far away they were from finding Piper.

"What did the book say about Ravnar again?" Leo questioned.

Phoebe put her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing that you haven't heard before."

"I must say they are good." Ravnar scratched his chin.

"What do you mean, master?" The warlock gazed up at him.

"I didn't think that they would find her, but it looks like they will. And soon too..."

"Do you want me to move her to another world, master?"

Ravnar shook his head. "No, they will have a hard time getting her back, no matter what happens."

"Very well, master."

* * *

"Hey, Pipe." Phoebe greeted her sister as she saw her coming down the stairs. "Thought you'd never leave your room." She joked.

"Hi, Pheebs."

"So what's up with all this magic stuff?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on." Phoebe complained getting annoyed by Pipers answer..

"Leave your sister alone, Phoebe." Patty sternly scolded.

"Whatever you say, mother." Phoebe said leaving the room.

"You alright, sweetie?" Patty asked Piper.

"Guess so." Piper smiled slightly. "Still a bit tired though."

"That's understandable. Good to see you out of bed anyway."

"Good to be out of bed." Piper agreed.

A few days had passed and Piper quickly got used to being around her mom and everyone else in this parallel world. Even if the people were somewhat the same, the situation wasn't. If only Leo and Prue'd been there too, it would have been the perfect place to be. Why a demon would send her to a place she actually liked was a mystery, one that she wished she could figure out.

"Umm... Sam?" She asked him. From what she understood he was now her stepfather. Patty and Sam had married not too long after Paige was born.

"Yes." He answered, not removing his eyes from the newspaper.

"I was just wondering... Where's grams?"

He put the paper down. "She's at home I guess. But I think she's dropping by later."

"Oh, ok." Piper scratched her head.

"Why do you ask?" He wondered.

"Just miss her, that's all." She smiled. "Haven't seen her in ages."

Sam frowned his forehead. "You saw her last week."

Piper looked away trying to think of an ok answer. "Ehhh.. Guess it just feels like ages."

"Well, I sure don't feel like it's ages ago, that's for sure." Sam mumbled going back to reading the paper.

Piper tried not to laugh. "If mom asks, I'm just upstairs in my room, ok?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Phoebe! I think this is it! I think we've located her." Paige grinned, getting ready to do a victory-dance.

"Even if we have found the world she is in, we still have to find her and get her back home. So I wouldn't do the dance yet if I were you."

"Still, this is a good thing, means we're closer to her."

"Of course it is. I just hope she's ok."

"We better tell Leo."

* * *

"Master, they're closer than ever now." The warlock bowed down in front of Ravnar.

"I know. I can feel it, but not to worry."

The warlock frowned. "I'm afraid I don't follow, master."

"You will understand soon." Ravnar laughed with an evil smile forming his lips.

* * *

"Mom, Good to see you." Patty greeted her mother at the door.

"Hello, dear. How are things around here?" Penny asked removing her jacket.

Patty hesitated before answering. " You know, I'm actually not sure."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked following Patty into the kitchen.

"What I mean is that one min it seems like everything is normal... and the next..." Patty shook her head.

"And?" Penny sat down by the table.

"And the next min she's behaving as if she's afraid that when she turns around I'll be gone."

"It's probably linked to Prudence's death somehow."

Patty handed her mother a cup of coffee. "Maybe. I don't know. Paige and Phoebe aren't reacting that way though."

"They weren't with Prue when she died either. Piper was." Penny gazed up at her daughter.

"Haven't thought of it that way before."

"You know how close Piper was too Prue, they were not only sisters, they were best friends."

Patty looked down at the floor.

"Love, it's ok to cry. You lost your child."

"I have cried, mom. I wish you could know how much I've cried."

"I'm sorry, Patty." Penny tried to comfort her. "I do know how much you've cried, and I'm sorry you have to go through something like this. I could never imagne losing you."

"It's not just that Prue is gone, I feel like a part of everyone else, including me, died too."

"It would be strange, if it hadn't. That is what death can do to a person."

* * *

"Leo, we found her!" Paige jumped happily up and down as she saw her brother in law entering the attic.

"Really?!"

"We have to get her now. I need her back with us." Phoebe took a hold of Paige's hand and in a swirl of blue orbs they dissapeared.

* * *

"Master, they know where she is."

"Let them find her. The battle isn't over until I say so." Ravnar growled and slammed his fist into the chair.

"Of Course not, master, I did not mean to offend you in any way." The warlock kneeled before Ravnar.

"Get up. I won't tolerate signs of weakness." Ravnar shouted loudly.

The warlock was quick back up at his feet and like a scared child he hid himself behind the others.

* * *

"Ok. It seems like everything is like they are at home. That means she's probably in the manor." Phoebe explained.

"We'll go to the manor then." Paige eagerly started walking towards the house.

Leo stopped her. "Wait, just because everything looks like they do at home, doesn't mean that they are." He walked beside her. "In this world they might not even know of magic."

Paige frowned. "How could that be?"

Phoebe joined her and patted Paige soothingly on her shoulder. "That's simply just the way it is."

"Hey mom, do you..." Piper stopped and stared out the window.

Was that Leo she has just seen? She took a closer look. "Oh my god. That really is Leo..." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that, sweetie?" Patty asked.

"Ehhh, I just need to do something." She hesitated before turning around and walking out the front door.

Patty looked puzzled at the spot Piper stood before she walked of. "Piper?"

"Leo?!" Piper shouted after her husband.

He turned around and smiled. She ran over and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I'm so glad we found you. It wasn't easy." He kissed her and smiled again. "Phoebe and Paige are over there." He pointed at them.

"Not that I'm not glad to see them, but they can't be seen here. We're not witches in this world."

"Don't worry, they're keeping a low profile."

Piper bit her lip. "We're not married here, I don't think we're together at all."

Leo gazed over at her. "We're not? What else is different? Besides me and not being magical?"

"Mom is alive and married to Sam, so Paige wasn't given up... also grams is still alive." She looked away. "Prue is dead here too."

Leo pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

"You know, it's strange to have mom around all the time. I wish it were like that at home too. On many levels this is the perfect world."

"But not perfect?"

"Well, you and Prue are missing. If you were here I'd probably never leave."

"I can understand that. But that's not the case, I'm still here and I won't leave you."

She smiled and stroked his cheek softly. "I know you won't. And I wouldn't couldn't leave you either."

"Let's go home." Leo took Pipers hand in his and stared walking towards Phoebe and Paige.

"Where do you think you're going witch?" Ravar suddenly hissed from behind them...

Piper quickly turned around and froze in her tracks." Who are you?" She shouted.

"The master behind this plan, of course." He grinned devilish at them.

Phoebe and Paige ran over to were they were ready to fight.

Piper tapped Leo on his shoulder and motioned for him to bow down. "I don't have my powers." She whispered in his ear.

"What? Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe because in this world I don't have any?"

"Must be, let's just hope the rest of us got them."

"Stop that, you two!" Ravnar growled and threw a firebolt at Leo's feet.

"Tell us what you want." Phoebe demanded.

Ravar laughed, "Isn't it obvious? I want what every other evil being wants from you. Your powers..."

"Patty, who's that outside with Piper?" Penny asked as she walked past the window.

Patty got up to look out. "I don't know. It does look like Paige and Phoebe, but I don't know who those two men are."

"Doesn't he look a bit angry?"

"Which one?"

"The ugly one, with the funny clothes"

Patty looked out the window again. "Now that you mention it, yes he does look a bit scary."

"Perhaps we should break that party up?" Penny questioned.

"You're probably right."

"We're not letting you take away our powers!" Phoebe felt her anger rising in her body.

"I'll just have to take them then..." He snapped his finger and Piper appeared in his arms. "One step closer, and she's dead."

Piper felt a knife against her neck. "PIPER!" She heard her mother scream out of nowhere.

She saw her mother and grandmother running towards where they were. "Mom, go back inside."

"What's all of this? Please, leave my daughter alone!" Patty begged Ravar.

"Not until I have what I came for."

Patty looked over at Paige and Phoebe. "What is going on?!" She cried helplessly.

"Remember when I talked about warlocks and demons, mom? When you thought I had just hit my head?" Piper asked her.

"Yes, yes I remember."

"That wasn't crazy talk, it's true. I'm not from this world. A paralell one, not just me, but Paige, Phoebe and Leo too."

"Enough talk!" Ravar hissed. "I want what I came for now!"

"I don't understand any of this nonsense." Patty shook her head. "One thing I do understand though, is that if you hurt only one hair on my child's head, I will kill you."

"Don't threaten me, I'm the one that deals the cards here." Ravar calmly said.

Suddenly Ravar fell down at the ground. Behind him Penny stood with a huge rock in her hands. "And you dealt those cards good, because I got a full house." She threw the rock at the ground beside him. "Now quickly, let's get back into the house."

"Ok girls. What's going on?" Penny asked them as she sat down beside Patty on the couch. Patty was stressed and sat biting her nails. Leo looked over at his wife to find out she was doing the exact same thing as her mother, he laughed to himself at the sight before him. He could understand how Piper had gotten to be so neurotic.

"Well, I told you. We're not from here, we need to find a way home." Piper explained.

"I think you're all crazy."

"Grams... How do you explain the demon that attacked us outside?" Phoebe asked Penny.

"A lowlife criminal with bad clothes."

"Come on, woman! Give it a rest." Paige muttered.

"Paige." Patty warned her, she knew how Penny could get when she was talked back to. Something she tried to avoid as often as possible.

Paige threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, but you're not really listening to us here."

"We don't have time for this. We have to get home now, so just please orb us out of here, Leo." Piper sighed.

"Yeah, Leo. Why didn't you do it when Ravnar attacked in the first place?" Phoebe questioned her brother in law.

"I didn't want Patty or Penny to get hurt. He might have gone after them."

Patty gazed over at Piper. "So this is your husband?"

Piper nodded. "I told you I got married..."

"Mom, I believe them. I see they're my daughters, but they're not from here." Patty told Penny.

"Alright, I suppose you know best about your girls. Say I believe you too, what happens when you return to your own world?"

"Everything goes back to normal around here, and you won't ever see a demon or anything like that agian." Leo put his arm around Piper.

"Than that's what needs to be done."

Patty smiled over at Piper. "I'm gonna miss you... all of you."

"You won't ever know how much we're gonna miss you, though." Piper returned the smile and got up to hug her mother. "Love you, mom."

Patty hugged her tight. "Love you too, sweetie."

"We have to go. Before Ravar gets a hold on the book." Phoebe said and grabbed a hold of Paige's hand, ready to return to where they came from.

"Be careful." Patty called out as she saw them disappear in a light of blue orbs.

"Hurry! The book. We have to find the spell fast." Phoebe practically threw herself over the book in search for the spell.

"Come on!" Paige tugged on Phoebe's shirt.

"That's not helping!" Phoebe yelled, giving her an ugly glare. "Oh, found it!"

"Won't we have to summon him?" Paige asked.

Piper took the spell from Phoebe. "I think you're right. We have to summon him, so we can say the spell."

"Let's get to it then!"

"Did you really think Penny Halliwell could stop me with a rock?!" Ravar appeared in the middle of the room.

"No, but we can stop you, with only a tiny piece of paper." Piper started chanting the spell and Paige and Phoebe joined in.

Ravar started spinning around till suddenly he disappeared with a loud boom.

"Nobody offends Penny Halliwell!" Piper yelled at the dust that was left on the floor from where Ravar had been.

"So, he's really gone?" Phoebe questioned her sisters and brother in law.

"That's what it seems like."

"Good, because I've got a date!"

"Phoebe!"

"What? A girl gotta live..." Phoebe grinned.

Fin.


End file.
